Phaikkul
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Half-dragon (shadow) kir-lanan | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Glouroth | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = }} Phaikkul was a female half-dragon kir-lanan and the leader of the Screeching Wing in the Wailing Cliff. Description Her dark grey scales were large and thick, especially on her back and chest. Long, sharply pointed horns rose over her temples and her eyes glowed an emerald green. Large frilled ears and a spiny crest that ran along her back and down her thick tail highlighted her shadow dragon heritage. Personality Softly spoken and subtle, Phaikkul held her subordinates in check with her focused intensity. Abilities Thanks to her half-shadow dragon heritage, Phaikkul was physically stronger than her other kin and could also expel a cone of billowing shadows to sap the life of her foes. Although a powerful fighter, Phaikkul was a wary combatant; despite her impressive dragon blood she was not adverse to fleeing combat to seek refuge with her father, Glouroth. Possessions She wore a set of gauntlets of ogre power that further augmented her considerable strength and a ring of protection +1 and a chain shirt +2. Furthermore, Phaikkul and her Screeching Wing profited from the drow refugees fleeing Maerimydra and amassed a cache of coins and jewelry. Relationships Phaikkul ruled her wing with an iron fist but her draconic heritage garnered her more respect than her suspicious personality would normally allow. In addition she had something of a rivalry with the leader of the Howling Wing, Ghindul. Like many of the other kir-lanan of the Wailing Cliff, Phaikkul paid tribute to Glouroth the shadow dragon that laired there. History At some point after 1358 DR, a group of kir-lanan came to the Wailing Cliff and fell into the service of Glouroth, a shadow dragon who laired there. Over the years, Ghindul arose as the leader of the kir-lanan and they operated as enforcers for Glouroth, offering up their gains to the dragon. Soon however, a divide among the kir-lanan emerged when Glourorth sired a daughter, Phaikkul, from among the kir-lanan. The kir-lanan of the Wailing Cliff split into two groups, the Howling Wing and the Screeching Wing, led by Ghindul and Phaikkul respectively. Occasionally, individual kir-lanan would shift between the two groups through the years. By 1372 DR, these groups had settled into an uneasy relationship, with neither inclined to help out the other in battles. Although Phaikkul was arguably the more powerful leader, the natural suspicion of outsiders (even half-breeds) harbored by the kir-lanan meant that Ghindul's Howling Wing remained the larger of the two bands. During the Silence of Lolth, Phaikkul's kir-lanan were among those that exacted tribute from the drow fleeing the fall of Maerimydra. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Kir-lanan Category:Half-dragons Category:Members of the Screeching Wing Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Wailing Cliff Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants